The present invention relates generally to power strips, and particularly to power strips of a modular nature, whereby electrical power may be provided for various types of electrical devices and/or connections, such as power supply cords, incoming telephone lines, cable TV protection using coaxial connections, local area networks (LAN""s), and wide area networks (WAN""s).
More particularly, the present invention relates to power strips having multiple modules, and surge protection capability. In modern homes and offices, it is convenient to use a single power strip for multiple electrical appliances or electrical lines. Unfortunately, in the typical office or home, because such appliances and electrical lines are located by necessity or choice at different locations remote from other such appliances or lines, it often becomes necessary to employ more than one power strip in a single room, or use one or more extension cords running from the various appliances to a single power strip. When multiple power strips are used or electrical extension is required, the presence of the additional power strips and/or extension cords often contributes to an unsightly appearance and may result in a safety hazard if not carefully placed so as to avoid pedestrian traffic and the like.
In addition, electrical lines, such as AC power lines, telephone lines, data lines and coaxial cable lines are subject to accidental power surges. These power surges are a condition wherein an abnormally high current and/or voltage is transmitted over the electrical line. Power surges can be caused by lightning or short circuits. The surge can cause permanent damage to devices connected to the electrical line.
Therefore, surge protectors have been developed to detect surges and to block the surge before it reaches devices on the electrical line. Generally, surge protectors are divided into two different types; primary and secondary.
Primary surge protectors are generally located where electrical lines enter a building and are designed with a relatively large xe2x80x9csurge capacityxe2x80x9d so that they can protect against relatively large surges. Secondary surge protectors, on the other hand, are generally located on the inside of a building. It is common to place a secondary surge protector on an AC power line between a wall outlet and a computer, or other electrical appliance. In addition, primary and secondary surge protectors are further divided into surge protectors for each type of electrical line. The various types of electrical lines have different constructions, different kinds of interfacing hardware and are subject to different types of surges. Furthermore, the various types of electrical lines typically follow different paths within a building. For instance, telephone lines run to telephone jacks, while AC power lines run to power outlets.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a power strip having multiple modules.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a power strip having multiple modules capable of being placed at different locations to accommodate numerous and various electrical appliances and electrical lines.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a power strip that has multiple modules wherein the multiple modules are electrically connected (such as by a cord) to accommodate variable distances between remote appliances or electrical lines.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a modular power strip providing secondary surge protection, and having multiple modules capable of being placed at different locations to accommodate numerous and various electrical appliances and electrical lines.